School time accounts for a large part of a child's life and thus has a significant effect on his psychosocial development. Recent advances in the treatment of childhood cancer have resulted in the return of most children to the classroom and the creation of multiple psychosocial problems for the teacher, class, parents and patient-pupil. Because little has been documented about the nature and quantity of these problems, this study is designed to answer these questions and to develop mechanisms by which these problems can be prevented or managed expediently. The first step to delineate the problems will be done by a retrospective study by interview and questionnaire of school problems of 268 plus patients treated in our Center from l969-l975. Secondly, a random study of all new patients treated at the Center over a three-year period will be undertaken to compare maximal versus minimal intervention. In the research group, preventive counseling with the patient and parents, education of the teacher and class, and ongoing support of all four groups will be performed. In the control group, only minimal contact with the teacher, and crisis intervention with the patient and parents will be done. The groups will then be compared to evaluate the value of active school intervention in preventing significant psychosocial problems for the teacher, class patient and parents. A second control group will also be constructed from the patient's in the retrospective study to validate the information obtained.